Five Years Gone
by Silent Dagger
Summary: Set five years after the last volume of RK, Sanosuke finally returns to Japan to find a dying Kenshin, a depressed Kaoru and a matured Yahiko not to mention the chance to settle an old score once and for all. Yaoi in later chapters.
1. There and Back Again

Summary: Set five years after the last volume of RK, Sanosuke finally returns to Japan to find a dying Kenshin, a depressed Kaoru and a matured Yahiko not to mention the chance to settle an old score once and for all. Not a happy fic!

Rating: M to be safe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Rurouni Kenshin…if I did there would be some hot yaoi going on throughout the series _ They belong to the wonderful Nobuhiro Watsuki! Also, I refuse to use Japanese in my fics, I know some writers do it and that's fine, not judging it, I just don't want to, except for Ahou because really, ahou sounds so much better than moron and special attacks, other than that, straight up English woot woot XD

**Chapter One: There and Back Again**

Since that fateful night five years ago, when Sanosuke had been force to flee on an old dingy, he hadn't looked back. There were a lot of things left unfulfilled in Japan; his family, his friends, Saito…but because of his run in with Tani, he wasn't safe here anymore. If the police found him he would be locked up forever, and for a free spirit such as he, being locked away was worse than death. He never even had a chance to explain things to Kenshin and the others, he just had to high tail it out of there. So, he got himself out of Tokyo and to Osaka, where he smuggled himself on board a large ship. Sanosuke didn't know where it was headed, it could be going nowhere for all he cared, but eventually the ship left port and Sanosuke was on the high seas. The ship was full of European tourists, most of whom wished to engage him in conversation, getting the last bit of Japanese culture before they returned to their industrial cities. Sanosuke indulged them some days, others he was quiet, far more quiet than any of his friends would believe him capable of. Endlessly the ship went on and every day Sanosuke could be seen at the stern, looking out at the vast waters in the direction they came from. Yes he had regrets, but it wasn't remorse that had him standing there day after day, no, Sanosuke was just bidding his home farewell before chasing after the horizon.

The ship's final resting place was Germany and Sanosuke was thrust into an unfamiliar world. The German language sounded harsh to his ears and he couldn't understand a single word. Those first few nights saw him pantomiming for the simplest of things, a place to stay, a place to get food, work…and the Germans were amused by him for Sanosuke lost none of his previous spunk. Words were of no avail to him, but that didn't stop him from stopping in front of various couples seated outside restaurants and holding out his hand in a silent demand for food. Most were entertained by his brazen approach and as such he received a reward for his efforts, other times he was cursed at roughly and dismissed by threat of police, the first German word he learned. Everything was modernized compared to Japan, which was still in the stages of shaking its antiquated past from its shoulders. The engineers in this country were the best in the world at the time and Sanosuke saw many things which he couldn't have imagined.

But the novelty wore off; Sanosuke would not have felt at home here, so he began to travel once more. He wandered all over Europe and in the course of three years he had seen it all. So he headed to the east once more and eventually found himself in China. Here was a language similar to his own tongue and he managed to catch on easily enough. Sanosuke made a life for himself in the mountains around Shanghai. The people who knew of him knew him as a respectable young man, one who knew his way about the world, educated even. Their opinions would have made him laugh, though it was true that the man he was in Japan had been left far behind him. He was wiser, his brash attitude replaced by one more calm and calculated and his endless nights of gambling and drinking had been replaced by serious training. His hands, never the same after the use of the futae no kiwami, learned to wield a spear, reminding him of his old Zanbato but far more practical.

In this way, five years passed and Sanosuke, never the type of man to be sentimental, began to think about home. "Heh, wonder what everyone is up to?" he asked himself one night. He was sitting outside his small hut, a ragged cloak wrapped around his bare shoulders to fight off the chill of the evening. The stars were shining brightly, reminding him of the night before the assault on Makoto Shishio. Thinking about Shishio inevitably led Sanosuke to think about Saito. Hajime Saito, former squad leader of the Shinsengumi…hard to believe Sanosuke actually harbored feelings for the bastard back then. Looking back he decided that it had been more admiration than actual feelings. Kenshin was powerful no doubt, but Saito was in a class by himself. Where Kenshin wished for peace and happiness, Saito still lived as though he were caught in the midst of the Revolution. He was still a wolf in every way and to Sanosuke, he was a goal to surpass. He'd never been able to beat Saito in a fight, not even close, always chasing after him and through that passing previous limitations and growing stronger. Somewhere along the way, when he was in Kyoto and waiting for Kenshin to get to the police station, Sanosuke started to feel something more for Saito. Now he blamed it on boredom, being cooped up in an office with nothing but Saito for company was bound to make his mind wander to dangerous territory. Indeed, thinking about Saito now wasn't painful like it was when he first left Japan, it just left him amused that he'd been that stupid to fall for a man like him.

"He's probably the same as ever," he chuckled. Sanosuke stood up and entered the hut as the wind began to pick up. He cast off the cloak and got under the blankets he made from animal pelts. These days he never had trouble sleeping, but he wasn't tired tonight. He kept seeing them in his mind…Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, Saito…even Misao and Aoshi who really were allies more than friends. Five years was a long time…surely the police would have stopped looking for him by now. So what? Go back? Sanosuke didn't plan on ever going back…at least not until a very long time had passed. He still had much of the world to see, he wanted to cross the ocean to the States, he wanted to perfect his training…and yet, now that he thought about going back to Japan the idea just wouldn't leave his mind. He wanted to see them again. So he would carry on with his plan. He grinned, the teenager from years past reemerging on his features. "Can't wait to see their faces," he whispered, just imagining the shock that would overcome them all.

* * *

The next morning, Sanosuke walked to the outskirts of Shanghai and approached a small but well built house. He knocked twice on the door and then opened it. "Oy! Old Man!" he shouted.

There was a muffled curse and a curtain was pushed aside to reveal an old man wearing a robe. He was bony and stooped, his eyes going milky white with blindness and his hair was almost entirely gone. He saw who it was and shook his wrinkled head. "Sagara…you should know better than to start an elderly chap such as myself," the old man chastised, humor coloring his tone.

"I save all my rudeness for you, Li," Sanosuke replied with a wink, sitting down in an old chair.

Li chortled and waved a hand. "I'm honored," he said. "What can I help you with so early in the morning?"

"I need to get on a ship for Japan," Sanosuke said.

Li's scraggly eyebrows rose a notch. "Japan?" he repeated. "I thought you had left that place behind?"

Sanosuke crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "I thought I did to, but you know how we youngsters are…get an idea in our heads and we just have to see it through," he grinned.

"Hmm well I did say I would repay you for your help," Li mused. "But I am going to miss you, my boy."

"Heh, yeah, yeah…save your sentiments Old Man, you say that to everyone who passes through here," Sanosuke replied.

Li chuckled and shuffled over to a shelf full of books. He took one of the bigger volumes from its place and opened it, revealing a stack of crushed bills. He counted them out slowly, squinting at them and then handed them to Sanosuke. "That should be enough for a ticket," he said. Sanosuke carefully put the money into his bag and stood up, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Thanks Li," he said, bowing to the old man. Li waved off his formality. "Go on, get out of here," he said. Sanosuke straightened and flashed the man a brilliant grin, nodding. "See ya," he said, though they both knew that their time together was at an end. Sanosuke had first met Li when the old man had been in the forest. He ran into a spot of trouble with some local thieves and Sanosuke had beaten them off with ease, earning the old man's thanks and a promise to be repaid. Sanosuke hated to have to ask Li of anything, he hadn't helped him in the hopes of getting something in return, but as he had no money…big surprise, he needed some way of getting on a ship home.

* * *

Fate was shining on him that day. There was a ship bound for Osaka that he managed to get on board. He entered his cabin, one of the shoddier ones as the best were taken and he didn't have the expenses for luxury anyway, nor did he want it, and saw a cracked mirror on the wall. Sanosuke looked into it, startled by his own reflection. He hadn't seen his appearance for some time now. His hair hung to his shoulders messily, his red headband keeping his bangs at bay as it always did, but his hair no longer stuck out in all different directions. The locks were too long and heavy to defy gravity. Light stubble covered his cheeks and chin making him look a few years older than he actually was. His clothing was blessedly familiar. Though no longer wearing white, his outfit resembled that which he wore before he left Japan, only it was black now with red trim. The sign for evil still covered the back. He was bigger now as well, still more lean than bulky but his muscles had definitely gained some mass during his training.

He ran a hand through his long hair. "Sheesh, wonder if anyone will even recognize me," he muttered. He shrugged and turned away from the mirror, flopping down on the hard bed and relaxing.

He was used to long travel periods and compared to some of his other trips, the one from Shanghai to Osaka was nothing. For the last hour Sanosuke hadn't moved from the bow of the ship, watching as Japan became clearer and clearer. His heart beat against his chest and a strange giddiness stole over him as he watched Osaka loom ever closer. He'd only been here once before, when he, Kenshin and Saito came to stop Shishio's Purgatory but it was still so familiar. The ship finally pulled to a stop and Sanosuke practically bounded down the ramp, seeming to forget himself in the face of being home. "First stop, the police station…see if cricket-man is still around these parts," he decided. A police station was risky, but Tokyo was far enough from Osaka that he wasn't going to worry about it. Surely the search for him would not have gone this far. Tani was a bastard though, he couldn't be sure what to expect.

He entered the station slowly and when none of the officers in immediately sight tried to grab him he deemed it safe to go in. He walked confidently to the end of the building but instead of seeing 'Goro Fujita' on the door, it read 'Cho Sawagejo' instead. Sanosuke smirked and opened the door.

"What did I tell ya about knockin', huh?" Cho asked, annoyed. He looked up from the desk and his brow furrowed as he spotted Sanosuke. "Who the heck are you?"

Sanosuke stared at Cho for a moment. He was still a broom-head, though his hair was much shorter now and his colorful clothing was replaced by the same uniform the other officers wore. He looked so plain, hardly like a swordsman who used to belong to the Juppongatana. "Long time no see, Broom," Sanosuke said with a large grin.

Cho's eyes widened and he stood up. "Aw well shoot! If it ain't the Rooster!" he exclaimed. He walked from behind his desk and surveyed Sanosuke more closely. "All grown up too." Cho and Sanosuke had never really gotten along well. It couldn't be considered hatred, their feelings for each other, more that they annoyed each other to no ends. But that was five years ago and in those five years it seemed that Sanosuke was not the only man who had changed. Cho snickered and reached forward, tugging a lock of Sanosuke's long hair. "So you traded the punk look with the barbarian look, huh?"

"Screw you, Broom…or should I call you Brush now?" Sanosuke retorted. He canted his head to the side. "You're not nearly as tall as I remember you being…that hair was most of your height."

"Aw hell, here I am tryin' to look all respectable like seeing as how I'm the Captain of this here division," Cho sighed.

"Captain, eh? Cricket-man finally promoted you?" Sanosuke asked, amused.

Cho's left eye closed as it was prone to do and he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "Nah, he just didn't want to work with my anymore. Went on to work in Tokyo permanent like, see? So I'm in charge of Osaka."

Sanosuke's eyes brightened. "Great, that saves me the trouble of tracking him down, need to see everyone before I head off again, ya know?"

Cho lofted a dark brow. "Oh? So yer not stickin' around then?" he asked.

Sanosuke shrugged. "Nah, no reason to really," he replied. "I mean…I don't know how much you know about the nature of me leaving in the first place…"

"Not a clue," Cho interrupted.

"Pfft, should have figured," Sanosuke laughed. "Let's just say I'm not sure if I'm entirely safe in Japan."

"Hell, Rooster, I know you well enough to know that you did something stupid and had to run away," Cho began, ignoring the annoyed look Sanosuke shot in his direction. "I also know that you don't got to slink around. I, uh, just happened to see a document of Mr. Cricket-man before he left here…"

"You were snooping."

"All right so I was, just because Lord Shishio…I mean…Shishio's name was mentioned and so was yers so I got all interested, see? Anyway, it was addressed to some high rank politician sayin' as how you helped defeat Shishio and saved Japan yer charges should be dropped."

Sanosuke was silent, looking at Cho without really seeing him. Cho snapped his fingers in front of Sanosuke's face to no avail. Why would Saito go through the trouble of getting him off the hook like that? Surely he must have known that Sanosuke had left anyway, so why? "When did you see this document?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Er, must have been close to three years now," Cho replied.

Sanosuke looked away from the former swordsman. Three years, plenty of time for Saito to realize that Sanosuke was out of the country, or at least hidden away so well that it didn't matter where the police searched for him. He smirked and shook his head. Looks like Saito was human after all. "I'll have to thank him when I see him, good to know I don't have to walk with my head down."

"He's a grouchy son of a bitch these days," Cho warned. "Saw him briefly and phew boy I thought he was gonna kill me for just patting him on the shoulder."

"Heh, I bet it's old age," Sanosuke laughed. "Well, Tokyo is a ways off, Broom, so I'm going to get started. Whether I'm a wanted man or not, I'm still not planning on staying here long."

"Good, I got work to do anyway," Cho smirked. "Some of us have responsibilities after all."

Sanosuke adopted an innocent look on his face. "If I wasn't a free loader who avoided work like the plague than I wouldn't be me anymore," he pointed out.

Cho laughed and nodded. "Good point, get on out of here Rooster, send my regards to Himura and the gang."

Sanosuke winked. "You bet, I'll stop by before I leave considering you're on the way to the docks anyway."

"Glad to know you'd go out of your way to visit," Cho grumbled, eyes bright with amusement. "And glad to know you're not an insufferable bastard anymore either."

"Ha! Likewise!" Sanosuke exclaimed, waving farewell and stepping out of the office.

* * *

AN: It has been a LONG time since I've written fanfiction. I don't really even watch anime that much anymore, but one anime that will stick with me always is Rurouni Kenshin and as such I wanted to write a story about it. I know the fandom is pretty quiet these days so who knows what feedback is going to be like. I honestly don't need a lot of reviews to continue, I just have this idea in my head and so I'm going to post it and if people like it, that's awesome =)

Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't just flame for no reason because that's lame.


	2. A Solemn Reunion

AN: Kuroiyousei! A million dollars, chocolate AND a yacht? You are too awesome =D I'm really glad you liked it and to know there is someone out there who appreciates Saito/Sano as much as I do is epic. I was just watching the Kyoto Arc today and ugh! I miss them so much D: Here's another chapter and yes, a third will be up momentarily since I got bored today and wrote two chapters haha

**Chapter Two: A Solemn Reunion**

It took a couple of days for Sanosuke to reach Tokyo. Things had changed in five years, but he still remembered the way to Kaoru's dojo. He weaved through the crowds on the street and breathed in the familiar scents of the city. He slowed his pace when he neared the police station, wondering if he should stop and see Saito first. He frowned a bit, remembering how Saito had let them all believe he was dead after the fight with Shishio, besides, he couldn't imagine the delinquent cop to show any sort of emotion towards Sanosuke's return, he just wasn't like that…he might legitimately not care. Besides, he would much rather spend time with his actual friends, they were far more pleasant company.

He stopped outside the outer doors of the dojo, the old sign reading 'Kamiya Dojo' still in place, if not a little more battered than he remembered it. Sanosuke grinned and opened the door, stepping into the main yard. The dojo was in front of him and he was surprised that he didn't see Kenshin out doing the laundry, or Yahiko training for that matter. The day was warm enough. He shrugged and strolled up to the main dojo, opening the door like he owned the place. There was no one in the main room. It was oddly quiet and Sanosuke wondered if they were out at the Akebeko. Damn, if that were the case he missed a chance for free food. He smiled despite himself, being back here brought back old habits it seemed. He pushed some stray locks away from his face and continued his search for his friends. Finally he heard the gentle pad of footsteps against the hardwood floor and he turned the corner to see Megumi. He stopped in surprise. He thought that she had returned to Aizu. She paused when she saw him and looked momentarily shocked then her delicate hand rose to her painted lips.

"S-Sanosuke?" she asked.

Sanosuke couldn't help but grin broadly. "Hey there, Fox!" he exclaimed. "What are the chances, huh? I mean of you visiting here the same time I get back!"

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug that she hesitantly returned. Megumi wasn't the physical type, unless it concerned Dear Ken. He pulled away from her and looked into her beautiful face. She appeared to have more cares than she used to, there were dark circles under her dark eyes and her hair, normally so well kept, looked as though it needed a comb. She seemed torn, happy to see him but distraught over something. Sanosuke scratched at the back of his head. "Uh, maybe I should have written a letter?" he suggested.

"You writing would have been more of a shock, I'm still convinced you don't know how to read or write," Megumi said, her sarcasm still in place. She offered him a wane smile.

"Thanks a lot," Sanosuke frowned. "So what are you doing here? Checking in on the little Missy and Kenshin?"

That distraught look stole over her face again and she looked sad. Sanosuke canted his head to the left. "What?" he asked. "I'm missing something…"

"Dear Ken is very sick," Megumi whispered, averting her gaze. "I've tried everything…but his body…his body is in shambles from using Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu for so long."

Sanosuke's eyes hardened. "In shambles?" he demanded, taking a firm hold of the doctor's shoulder.

Megumi shrugged away from him, looking at him sharply. "Yes, the only thing I've been able to do is dull the pain," she snapped. "What were you expecting, Sanosuke? To come back and find everything as it was? As though life would pause while you were away?"

Sanosuke held up his hands defensively. "Hey, hey…come on," he stammered. "I didn't expect that…but I didn't expect this either," he admitted. Kenshin was supposed to be invincible wasn't he? So then how did this happen? He thought about the battles Kenshin was subjected to before he left. Aoshi, Sojiro, Shishio and finally Enishi. Of course that would have taken a lot out of him, but this was Kenshin! He should have been recovered by now. His hands curled into fists and he was about to storm off to find the former wanderer when Megumi reached out and touched his hand.

"You can't punch it better this time," she said softly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just…been hard."

"How are Yahiko and the Raccoon handling it?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yahiko doesn't live here anymore," Megumi said. "He sends his regards always…Kaoru is handling it much the way Kaoru handles bad situations…not well."

"Can I see Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.

Megumi sighed, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Honestly I'm not sure it's a good idea, it's best for him to remain calm…still, I can't say no, he'd be furious if I kept you from him since you've been gone for so long." She looked at him. "You seem different…and not just your atrocious appearance."

Sanosuke rubbed at the stubble on his cheek. "Eh, guess I could get cleaned up…and I am different, I'm a man of experience now," he said, forcing a smile. Megumi managed to smile in return and beckoned him to follow her. He did so and she opened the sliding door to Kenshin's room. He appeared to be sleeping. Megumi knelt by his side. "Dear Ken, you'll never believe who's here," she said gently.

Slowly Kenshin's eyes opened, first focusing on the doctor and then shifting to the door where Sanosuke stood in shock. Kenshin looked awful. He was thin, dangerously so, his eyes looked hollow and dead, his former vibrancy seemed dimmed somehow and Sanosuke found that he was paralyzed where he stood. Kenshin smiled slowly, the same smile Sanosuke was used to, though it looked pain.

"Sano, I'm sorry you have to see me like this," the former wanderer laughed weakly.

Sanosuke strode into the room and Megumi tensed, ready to stop him if he resorted to his usual violence, but Sanosuke stopped himself. "Dammit, Kenshin, don't apologize," he growled. With great effort he composed himself and gracelessly dropped to the floor by Kenshin's side, sitting cross-legged, propping his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in hand. "Surprise anyway…" he muttered.

"Likewise," Kenshin joked.

Sanosuke wanted to frown, but then this was how Kenshin handled everything. He tried to protect them all even now, against an enemy they couldn't hope to beat. There was a moment of silence and then Sanosuke felt a clammy hand covering his own. He looked at Kenshin who was watching him with a smile on his face. Though the illness was painful, he wasn't letting it control him, once more reminding Sanosuke of how strong he really was. "I am happy to see you again, Sano, that I am," he said. "I did not think I would be so fortunate."

"I'm glad to see you too, Kenshin," Sanosuke replied, managing a smile.

"The hair, Sano…it's a little much," Kenshin teased, chuckling but his laughter turned into hoarse coughs. Sanosuke glanced at Megumi for guidance but she shook her head and the coughs subsided. Sanosuke frowned at his best friend and shook his head.

"Everyone is going on about the hair, who are you to comment on hair length anyway?" Sanosuke demanded lips quirked into a playful grin. "Where's Kaoru anyway?" he asked looking around.

Kenshin's smile faded and he closed his eyes. "This has been hard for Kaoru, that it has," he whispered. "I imagine she is finally sleeping."

Sanosuke could have kicked himself, he shouldn't have mentioned Kaoru. Kenshin sighed and opened his eyes. "I believe Kenji's absence troubles her as much as my condition, that I do," he said. Sanosuke looked at him blankly and Kenshin laughed again. "Kenji is our son, you have missed a lot, Sano."

Sanosuke's jaw dropped. "S-son?" he yelped. "Uh…gee…erm…" he trailed off, not sure what to say. Kenshin shook his head. "He is with Yahiko, learning to be a swordsman…he and I…" the wanderer let his words fade and offered a sheepish grin that Sanosuke read perfectly. He and his son didn't get along. Sanosuke could have shaken the brat for not appreciating a dad like Kenshin…but then Sanosuke only knew Kenshin as a friend, not a parent, who was he to judge when he hadn't even known about the boy's existence? He exhaled loudly and scratched at his hair. "Can't leave you two alone for a second, can I?" he muttered, making Kenshin laugh again. The cough returned more violently this time and Megumi hurried forward holding a small vial. "Drink this, Sir Ken," she instructed, tipping the contents into his mouth. Kenshin swallowed the liquid and frowned in distaste. "Miss Megumi…this tastes awful," he complained.

Megumi frowned but Sanosuke chuckled and nudged Kenshin's leg. "You should be used to that," he said, referring to Kaoru's cooking. Kenshin smiled and his eyes drooped and closed. His chest rose and fell evenly and Sanosuke looked up from his sleeping friend to the doctor. "Sleeping draught," she said. "It's the only way he gets more than an hour of sleep these days."

"It's really bad then…" Sanosuke said.

Megumi didn't answer him for a while and finally she sighed and looked away from him. "He's dying," she finally replied. Sanosuke's eyes widened as the doctor stood up and left them alone.

* * *

Sanosuke stayed by Kenshin's side even after Megumi's footsteps receded. He wasn't sure how long he sat there while Kenshin slept, his eyes clouded over as he was deep in thought. He had been planning to spend maybe a fortnight here in Japan and then taking off again, but with Kenshin like this…if he left and was gone for years at a time again then the next time he came back Kenshin might not be around. Megumi said he was dying and Sanosuke trusted that Megumi knew what she was talking about. But he didn't _want _to believe her! He looked down at Kenshin's face again. "Dammit Kenshin…I said no wandering without my permission that means no wandering to the afterlife," he growled.

The door opened and Sanosuke figured it was Megumi returned to check up on her patient. When she didn't say anything, Sanosuke raised his brown eyes to look at her and found himself looking at Kaoru. She didn't look as emaciated as Kenshin did, but she was pale and withdrawn, her normally bright blue eyes dull like a neglected sword. She wore a simple white kimono that looked as though she slept in it, rumpled and disheveled. Her hair was done up in a simple braid but some of it had come loose, hanging about her face. She was looking at Sanosuke as though looking at a ghost.

"Sano…suke," she whispered, falling to her knees in surprise. Her eyes filled with tears and she brought her hands up to her face. "Oh no…no, no I'm sorry you have to see me in such a way."

"Oy…Kaoru," Sanosuke said, feeling uncomfortable. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm losing Kenshin, nothing will be okay," Kaoru cried.

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. "So then you want Kenshin to see you miserable in what could be his last days?" he demanded quietly, so as not to wake his sleeping friend. "What he needs is for us to be strong because he's being strong. He doesn't want to be pitied, Kaoru, he wants to know that if he goes, he goes without leaving us all devastated."

Kaoru looked at Sanosuke, tears streaming down her face from red-rimmed eyes. "You won't be devastated?" she accused him.

"Don't act like you're the only person in the world who cares about Kenshin," Sanosuke snapped. "Of course I will be, but I don't want him to know that. I want him to be at peace rather than worried about all of us, because you know he is, he always is worried about us! Grow up, Kaoru!"

He stood and stormed away from the room, leaving Kaoru looking shocked and angry. He didn't care though. Sanosuke thought he'd come back and everything would be great. He figured there would be a warm reception at the Kamiya Dojo, maybe Tae could be convinced to bring some food from the Akebeko over along with Tsubame and they could have a party and catch up. Sanosuke could tell them all about his travels and they could tell him about everything that had happened in Japan. He wanted to know the state of the government, what their old comrades were doing…everything! And now he was met with this. The knowledge that Kenshin's body was finally giving out on him and there was nothing they could do to save him. Kaoru was depressed and even though he tried to snap her out of it, he doubted his harsh words had done the trick. Not to mention Yahiko was off somewhere with Kenji, who couldn't be older than five, training him to fight when all his parents' wanted was to see him again. How did things get this messed up?

"Fuck!" he snarled, kicking an empty bucket into the corner of the yard as he left the Dojo.


	3. Mr Self Destruct

**Chapter Three: Mr. Self Destruct**

"Another!"

He slammed the small glass onto the table, a crack running down its length but he couldn't give a shit. He wasn't at the Akebeko, he couldn't have handled seeing Tae and Tsubame as he was now, instead he was in one of the shadier bars located near his old shack. He was in such a foul temper that no one working their bothered to ask him for money. Rumors about the deadly fighter for hire, Zanza had faded away in time as those who knew of him passed on or moved away, but his aura was so intimidating that some people began to remember a rumor about a fighter that used to frequent the streets of Tokyo.

The waitress hurriedly filled his glass with more cheap sake and Sanosuke threw it back, waving the cup in the air for a refill. "Sir…if I may be so bold…maybe you've had enough?" the waitress, a young woman with jet black hair suggested.

Sanosuke turned blood shot eyes towards her. His face was flushed from the alcohol, his black shirt hanging off one shoulder. "What the fuck was that?" he demanded, making the woman cringe. "Don't tell me I've had enough! I know my own damn limitations, you got that?"

"Y-yes, sir! I'm sorry sir!" she squealed, filling his glass and hurrying away.

She ran straight out of the bar and Sanosuke laughed cruelly, earning disapproving looks from men who usually accepted any sort of behavior. The former brawler pounded his fist against the table. "Oy, oy, oy!" he shouted. "Just leave the damn bottle!" he exclaimed uproariously. When no one moved to do so, Sanosuke stood up, swaying a bit. "You deaf?" he growled at the closest man.

"Hey, I don't even work here!" he snapped, disgruntled.

Sanosuke slammed his fist into the man's face without thinking and he was sent flying back into the closest wall, knocked unconscious. There was silence pressing around them and the owner of the bar pointed to the door. "You should leave," he ordered. Sanosuke was about to argue, figured it wasn't worth it, and flipped the man off instead before he stumbled out of the bar. Somehow his headband had become loose during the night, stuffed into his pocket which left his hair to hang in wild disarray about his face. He kept one hand against the walls of the buildings so he wouldn't tip over. It had been a long time since Sanosuke had been drunk like this and his body wasn't sure how to handle it.

"That's him, Sir!" a shrill voice stabbed at his brain.

Sanosuke groaned and glanced over his shoulder. It was the woman who had run out of the bar and she was accompanied by a police officer. The officer rushed forward, brandishing a club and Sanosuke smirked. "Heh, yeah right," he mumbled. He waited until the officer was close and then lashed out with his leg. His kick caught the cop right in the chest and he landed in a heap on the ground. "Oops," Sanosuke leered. He continued on his way, not sure where the hell he was even going to stay. He just kept walking until he reached the riverbank, the very same riverbank where that psycho Jinei had kidnapped Kaoru all that time ago. The first time Kenshin had nearly resorted to the manslayer of the Revolution. Sanosuke fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky. It wasn't that warm this close to the river, but he was used to staying in the mountains, it wouldn't bother him. And he was drunk, really drunk…

* * *

He woke up and found that he wasn't on the riverbank. His first thought was that he had crawled to his old shack, but when he turned his head to the left he was met by bars. Ah, so the cops caught up with him after all and taken him in when he was passed out. Tricky bastards. He sat up slowly and groaned. His head was killing him and his mouth felt dry as cotton. He could have easily broken out of this stupid cell, he'd done it in Kyoto, but he wasn't in the mood right now. He needed a place to sit and think anyway, this was as good as any.

Turning his back to the bars, Sanosuke thought of what he could do. The answer was frustratingly little. He couldn't do anything; just do what he told Kaoru what she ought to be doing. Staying with Kenshin and trying to make his last days peaceful and fun. He closed his eyes, for the first time feeling the hot sting of tears in the corner of his eyes. Kenshin was dying and he was finally accepting it…which just made it all the more painful. His best friend, the man who had saved him from rotting…he supposed he shouldn't be feeling this horrible about it, everyone died eventually, but Kenshin still had a lot of time left to him, he shouldn't be going this soon.

"Do you realize how much paperwork I have to do because of you, ahou?"

Sanosuke hurriedly wiped at his eyes and turned, going pale. Standing at the other side of the bars was Hajime Saito. How could he have been so stupid as to get involved with the police after Cho told him that Saito was in charge here in Tokyo? Sanosuke frowned and crossed his arms. "Leave me alone, Cricket-man," he snapped.

"Hn, there's something I thought I'd never hear. Usually it's an endless cacophony of 'fight me, fight me'," the former Shinsengumi captain said nonchalantly.

"Whatever," Sanosuke grumbled. "I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm surprised to see you back here," Saito said, thoroughly ignoring Sanosuke's wishes to be left alone. "Though it is no surprise to see you in trouble so quickly. Tedious, I tell you, you above all should exercise at least some common sense."

Sanosuke recalled what Cho told him, how Saito had cleared up the mess with Tani while he was gone. He frowned and peeked up at the cop. Saito was much as he remembered him though the lines of his face were deeper and a few more wisps of bangs hung before his eyes. His once pitch black hair was faintly streaked with gray but he was still every bit a wolf of Mibu. Saito hadn't soften with the years, in fact he looked as though he'd become harder. Just as Sanosuke was observing him, Saito was taking in the Rooster's appearance. He brought a gloved hand to his chin, surveying the younger man with those piercing yellow eyes.

"What?" Sanosuke asked, feeling unsettled.

"Hedgehog," Saito replied simply.

"Eh?" Sanosuke replied dumbly.

"You look more like a hedgehog than a rooster now," Saito explained calmly, though Sanosuke swore there was some humor to those narrow eyes.

"Wha-? Who you calling a hedgehog? It's been five years and you still can't call me by my damn name?" Sanosuke shouted.

"Hn, who was the one who addressed me as 'cricket-man'?"

It didn't seem to matter that half a decade separated their last conversation, Saito still managed to incense Sanosuke. The man's undying arrogance and superior-than-thou attitude grated against his nerves. How on earth did he ever feel anything but resentment towards this damn cop? Sanosuke wanted to punch his younger self. Saito fished in his pocket and produced a pack of cigarettes, withdrawing one of the slender sticks from the box before dropping the pack back into his pocket. Languidly he brought the cigarette to his pale lips, striking a match and lighting it, inhaling a large breath of smoke and releasing it slowly. Sanosuke wrinkled his nose in distaste, a look Saito noticed.

"Problem?"

"Your habits are still gross," Sanosuke pointed out.

"As are yours, ahou, drinking cheap sake and beating up a police officer is about as destructive as my smoking," Saito replied.

There was silence and then Sanosuke frowned. "So…you going to let me out of here?" he asked.

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess," Sanosuke grunted. "Just…had a bad night. Things have definitely changed around here and not for the better, ya know?"

"I know of these changes," Saito replied. Sanosuke raised a brow and Saito shrugged. "They are no concern of mine."

Sanosuke stood up, ignoring his headache and grabbing the bars so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "You son of a bitch!" he growled. "You and Kenshin may never be able to be friends, but you fought together, dammit! Twice! How the fuck can you be so fucking indifferent about this?"

"Everyone dies, ahou," Saito stated.

"You could at _least_ try to show a little compassion," Sanosuke snapped.

"Oh? Shall I give you a hug?"

Sanosuke felt like he could explode from anger. His hands shook against the iron of the bars, his teeth clenched together as his eyes blazed at the older man. "Screw you, Saito," he hissed, trying to put as much hatred into his voice as he possibly could. The cop, as always, did not seem fazed by this. He simply shrugged and unlocked the door before heading towards his office. Sanosuke burst out of the cell, ready to fight him, but Saito's hand lingered suggestively at the hilt of his sword. "Not today, ahou," he said. "Unlike you I do have work that needs to be done."

The former fighter's fist crashed into the bars and he hung his head dejectedly. Saito was gracious enough to glance over his shoulder and the sight before him was enough to make the wolf turn to face Sanosuke once more. Sano was trembling, his eyes downcast and his hair hanging in front of his face. "I just feel…so damn helpless," he muttered.

"Hn."

"What?"

"How is that different from any other time?" Saito asked.

Sanosuke's temper flared up once again and he stormed up to Saito, grabbing the collar of his neatly pressed uniform. Saito didn't flinch, just regarded the younger man coolly from that golden gaze. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sanosuke demanded. "Do you not feel anything?"

"Towards this situation? Not particularly…while it is a pity that yet another warrior of the Revolution is about to pass, I doubt I'll lose sleep over it," Saito replied serenely. He calmly lifted his hand and grabbed Sanosuke's wrist, forcibly pulling Sano's hand away from his collar. Once released, he straightened his uniform and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I have work, as I said. Go whine about your troubles to someone else."

In that moment, Sanosuke hated Saito down to his very core. The fact that the man could be so cold despite Kenshin's imminent end…was he really so cruel? Sanosuke had thought that it was just his exterior…well, no that was giving him too much credit, Saito was a bastard and no mistake, but Sanosuke had thought that he cared about things. Maybe he would never think of 'team Kenshin' fondly, certainly not as friends, but trusted allies…people he could count on because Sanosuke definitely thought he could count on Saito. It would take a lot to move the cop, but eventually he would be moved. Now, however, he revealed his true colors. He only used Kenshin and the others for his own benefits, that was all that mattered to him. They were nothing but pawns to him, disposable and easily replaced. Why should he care that Kenshin was dying? Still, Sanosuke thought there should have been some regret; their score would never be settled. He frowned as Saito closed the door to his office, the door blocking him from view now. The man was such a creep that he would probably consider himself the victor for having lived longer.

Why on earth did Sanosuke even consider going to pay Saito a visit when he first arrived? Whatever his feelings for the cop had been before, it wasn't what he felt now. When he had seen Saito again for the first time in five years he didn't feel that familiar shiver down his spine that once ignited his curiosity. Perhaps it was because he was so focused on Kenshin and the others to think much about his own feelings, or maybe it was because the vast gap between them had shortened in the five years Sanosuke spent training and traveling. Either way, that burning desire to prove himself to Saito, to make the damn cop show him some respect, wasn't there anymore and he might have missed it if Saito hadn't just pissed him off so much.

His hands, which were still balled into tight fists, finally relaxed and the tension dissipated from his shoulders. Sanosuke stood staring at the door to Saito's office for a time and sighed, turning his back on it. "Bye, Saito," he whispered. He knew that he wanted to see the cop to determine exactly what those past feelings were, apparently those feelings did not stand up against the test of time and as such, he should have nothing to do with Saito ever again. A small smile lifted his lips, one that was sad but firm. One loose end taken care of, once he saw what became of Kenshin there would be one less thing holding him back from leaving Japan for good this time.

* * *

AN: Yes, there is a reason why Saito is being particularly nasty to Sano in this chapter lol. The title of the chapter is actually a Nine Inch Nails song, just wanted to put that out there and its meaning may become clearer in the next chapter, who knows, I'm sort of just writing on a whim here.


	4. Kyoto

**Chapter Four: Kyoto**

Sanosuke always had a hard time forgetting his latest run ins with Saito, it was just one of Saito's many annoying talents, he just lingered on the young fighter's mind constantly. That is, until Sanosuke returned to the dojo the following morning. Megumi was dozing fitfully in the same room as Kenshin, slouched against the wall. Sanosuke took pity on her and placed the blanket that had slipped from her shoulders back into place. He heard someone stop in the doorway and saw Kaoru standing there. He half expected her to chase him out, still sore from their latest argument, instead she held his gaze with her own, looking far more like the strong woman he remembered. There was a determination to her face and once she let him see how serious she was taking his advice, her pale lips lifted into a smile.

"Thank you, Sanosuke…for before," she whispered, so as not to wake the doctor or Kenshin. She averted her gaze, biting her bottom lip. "I won't…I won't be weak anymore. I'll fill Kenshin's days with happiness. I just…I wish I could get Kenji to come home, Yahiko too but I can't leave him."

Sanosuke regarded her for a moment and then sighed. "Where are they?" he asked. "Do you know?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Well yes, Yahiko wrote to me not long ago…they were in Kyoto. But Sanosuke, Kyoto is so far away…"

Sanosuke grinned at her. "Aw hell, Missy, how many times have you lent me money in the past?" he asked. "Wait…don't answer that," he said quickly. "A trip to Kyoto might not be as much as my tab. Don't you worry, Kaoru, I'll bring them both back."

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears of gratitude and she rushed over to hug him. Sanosuke patted her head awkwardly. "Oy, oy…none of that now," he teased. Kaoru smacked him hard on the shoulder and he laughed. "Yeah, that's more like it," he said with a wink. He stepped away from her and grinned. He had planned to stay and keep Kenshin company, but he had a feeling that the former wanderer would like to see his son one last time. Sanosuke was going to do what he could for them both. He waved to Kaoru and left the dojo. A quick stop at Katsu's to borrow some money and Sanosuke was off, once more heading towards Kyoto, a city he never expected to see again after the turmoil with Shishio.

* * *

It took about ten days for Sanosuke to reach Kyoto. He didn't have the heart to borrow enough money from Katsu to take a boat there and as such ended up walking on the Eastern Sea Road. He kept a steady pace, but during a bold move to take a short cut he got lost for a day and a half and had to backtrack. Deciding that he really couldn't afford to take any more risks, he stuck to the road the whole way. Kyoto was bustling as usual though there was no longer an oppressive shadow over it. It seemed so recent that he had come here to fight by Kenshin's side…but already five years had passed, not even the ghost of Shishio and his men remained here. It was a good thing, Japan seemed to finally be at peace.

Deciding that the city was much too large to go wandering around hoping to run into Yahiko and Kenji, Sanosuke went to the Aoiya, figuring that the Oniwabanshu's information network was still intact and hopefully Yahiko had stopped there to visit the Weasel girl before running off who knows where to teach a child how to use a sword. The inn was fully repaired, as expected and he saw Omasu sweeping the front. "Yo!" he greeted. She looked at him blankly and he realized that once again his look must have made him unrecognizable. He sighed, waving dismissively at her questioning gaze and entered the Aoiya like any other patron would. He needed to see Okina or Misao…preferably Okina because five years surely wasn't enough to make Misao less annoying.

He saw a door slightly open and he peeked inside. Sitting at the other end of the room meditating was Aoshi Shinomori. Sanosuke wasn't going to disturb him, but the swordsman felt his presence and looked over his shoulder at him. As expected, there was no emotion on his face, but his eyes…once so dead and cold, at least looked alive. Sanosuke grinned and raised a hand. "Hey," he said. Aoshi stood up and faced him completely. "Good afternoon," the former Okashira replied. He gestured for Sanosuke to enter the room and he strode in.

"Long time no see, Mr. Shinomori," he said.

"You may call me Aoshi," the other replied.

Sanosuke nodded and there was a moment of silence in which he felt awkward. He and Aoshi never really had a reason to dislike each other…unless you counted the long period of time in which Aoshi was Kenshin's enemy, that caused quite a rift, but despite that Sanosuke had always respected the man, even went so far as to try and offer him solace when his four comrades were killed. Aoshi never said anything to Sanosuke in the grand total of two times that the younger man spoke directly to him, but he had shown that he was at least listening…well, sort of…as much as Aoshi showed any sort of participation in the world around him.

"What are you doing in Kyoto?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh…" he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Kenshin…" he trailed off, that feeling of gloom settling over him once more.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of his current situation, it grieves me to think of him in such a state," Aoshi said. He didn't _sound_ like he was grieving, but then Sanosuke never really expected the man to suddenly become full of emotions. There was another moment of silence and Sanosuke sighed, scratching at his hair. "Er yeah…it sucks," he said bluntly. "And I'm here because I heard from the Missy that Yahiko and Kenshin's kid are in Kyoto. I wanted to have them return with me before…it happens."

"Yahiko and Kenji are…unavailable," Aoshi said.

Sanosuke frowned, eyes lowered into a glare. "Oy, don't give me that bull shit, I'm sure Yahiko probably told you to say that and you being the honorable sort of guy you are don't want to go against a promise you maybe made with him, but this is urgent!" he snapped, voice gradually raising in volume as he continued.

"RAHHHHH!"

Sanosuke felt a sudden pain in the back of his head, and caught completely off guard he was knocked forward. He would have face planted the floor if he hadn't been sent flying towards Aoshi, who caught him with the nonchalant grace of one who was expecting such a thing to happen. Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head and looked sharply over his shoulder as Aoshi helped right him. He saw the Weasel girl standing there. She had grown taller, her body more feminine as it developed into a woman's form rather than a mere girl's. Her long hair was in its customary braid and she was wearing odd clothes as usual, shorts and a tight tunic.

"What the hell was that for?" Sanosuke seethed.

"You raised your voice to Lord Aoshi!" Misao growled, pointing at him as if he committed an atrocious time. "And I didn't recognize you so I thought you were an enemy!" The harsh look she was sending his way changed to one of distaste. "You look…kinda awful."

"It never ends," Sanosuke muttered, annoyed. "I'd like to have just _one_ conversation that didn't concern my looks, but if it's that big of a deal then fine, I'll get it cut dammit."

Misao brightened, as if she hadn't just kicked him in the head. "Ooo! I'll cut it!" she offered, withdrawing a kunai from her belt. Sanosuke frowned and shook his head. "I don't trust you to get close to me with something sharp."

The girl's visage changed to indignant anger and she threw the kunai at him. Sanosuke jumped out of the way, glaring at her. "What is your damage?" he shouted.

She crossed her arms in a huff. "You treating me like a brat, that's the problem," she snapped. Sanosuke raised a brow. "You _are_ a brat," he replied levelly. Misao clenched her hands into fists. "I will end you!" she shrieked. She charged at him, but Aoshi caught her by the shoulder and she instantly stopped, her cheeks flushing pink. "Lord Aoshi…" she whispered. Sanosuke smirked and stuck his tongue at her and she glowered again.

"You are both acting like brats," Aoshi said in that same dead pan voice.

Sanosuke decided to ignore the insult. "Whatever, hey, like I said I really need to know where Yahiko and Kenji are," he said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Misao had a contemplative look on her face that quickly shifted to one more devious. She held up a finger. "Let me give you a haircut and I'll tell you," she said with a wink.

Sanosuke furrowed his brow. "What does my hair have to do with telling me information?" he asked, exasperated. "I already said I'm not letting you cut it…but if it's really the one thing stopping you from telling me," he paused to glance at Aoshi. "You're pretty precise with a blade, Aoshi, you can do it."

Aoshi blinked slowly and looked at him as if he just stated pigs could fly. Misao suddenly flushed brighter than ever, her hand at her mouth and a dreamy look to her face. "Oooo yes, Lord Aoshi you should do it," she said. "Maybe in the bath?" she tried to suggest in an innocent voice.

Aoshi looked slightly mortified and Sanosuke just stared at Misao, incredulous. "Pervert, get your mind out of the gutter," he said.

* * *

In the end, Okan was the one who cut Sanosuke's hair (much to Misao's disappointment and Aoshi's relief) and soon his locks defied gravity once more, making him look younger. Okan even shaved his face, making him clean cut…as clean cut as Sanosuke could look anyway. She left them soon after, leaving Sanosuke, Misao and Aoshi alone.

"Look, I know that Yahiko and Kenji want to be left alone," Misao said. "Or rather, Kenji does and Yahiko is humoring him…but I'm not going to let Kenshin be miserable. They're on the mountain."

"….Mountain?" Sanosuke asked, clueless.

Misao groaned. "Where Kenshin's master lives, you bonehead. Seijuro Hiko."

Sanosuke frowned. "Well _excuse_ me; I wasn't exactly around for that now was I? I was stuck at the police station with Saito."

Misao suddenly looked interested, and impressed. "How many days were you with him anyway?" she asked. Sanosuke shrugged. "I dunno, must have been about a week," he said. Misao's eyes widened. "What?" Sanosuke asked suspiciously.

"How did you survive? That guy is a psycho!" Misao exclaimed.

Sanosuke sighed. "Argh, I don't know," he said sharply. "Luck I guess, if you need an answer. Now tell me how to get to the damn mountain!"

"But it's not possible to be with that guy for a week and not go crazy! Or be chopped up into bits! Did you know he has a wife? I bet she's the only woman who can stand him! At first I thought she must have been like Buddha or something…now I'm thinking she's probably just as bad as he is a perfect match you know?" Misao prattled on.

Sanosuke raised a brow. No, he didn't know Saito had a wife. Good thing he had kept his impulsive thoughts of those days to himself then. He shook his head. "Oy! You're getting yourself distracted!" he chastised.

"Here," Aoshi said, handing Sanosuke a map that neither of them had noticed he gotten up to get. Sanosuke unfolded the map and looked at it. Misao leaned in towards him. "Sagara…do you…even know how to read?" she asked.

Sanosuke smacked her upside the head. "Of course, idiot!" he snapped. She looked like she was ready to lunge for him, but Aoshi held her back. Sanosuke stood up. "Thanks Aoshi, I appreciate it," he said. He grinned. "I'm sure those two can spare some time off their training…if not, I'll knock 'em out and drag them back. Hey, you two should think about going to Tokyo soon as well."

"Hey, yeah!" Misao exclaimed, forgetting that she was mad at Sanosuke for hitting her.

"When you get Yahiko and Kenji from the mountain, return to the Aoiya; Misao and I will accompany you three back to Tokyo," Aoshi said.

* * *

By the time Sanosuke reached the hut Hiko called home the sun was sinking below the horizon. It was silent there and he hoped that they were indeed present. He knocked on the door of the hut and after a brief moment of nothing heard the deep voice of Kenshin's master allowing him admittance. Sanosuke opened the door and saw Hiko sitting, a newly crafted pot in hand that he was glazing. He surveyed Sanosuke briefly. "Oh, you," he said simply. "Are all of my stupid apprentice's friends coming?"

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. "Your 'stupid apprentice' happens to be dying," he growled.

Hiko's expression didn't change, but Sanosuke thought he saw some sort of emotion flash in those dark eyes. "I know," he replied. "Did you come here to get me to go see him? I'm hardly the type who could…cheer him up."

Sanosuke blinked and raised his hands defensively. "No, no I didn't come here for you," he assured him. "I came to find Yahiko and Kenji, Kenshin wants to see them in the very least. Though I'm sure if you came he'd appreciate it."

"No, as I told him, he ceased to be my apprentice when he decided he wasn't going to pass on Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Hiko explained.

"You just referred to him as your stupid apprentice," Sanosuke pointed out.

"Old habits die hard."

"…Right, well can you point me in the direction of Yahiko and the kid?" Sanosuke asked.

"Take the winding path behind my house, it'll bring you to a waterfall, there you will find them," Hiko replied.

"Thanks," Sanosuke said, leaving the house and following Hiko's directions. Soon enough he heard the roar of water and the trees eventually thinned to reveal a large cliff in front of the falls. He saw two figures there. He recognized Yahiko in an instant. "Yo!" he called.

Yahiko turned to see who had come to interrupt him and Sanosuke noticed the changes in his friend. He was no longer a boy, but a man. His youthful appearance had been replaced by a far more mature look and in his hand he held Kenshin's sakabato. He looked at Sanosuke in surprise and then a smile broke out on his face. He rushed towards Sanosuke and Sano had a brief look of what appeared to be a miniature Kenshin before Yahiko pulled him into a rib creaking hug.

"Sano!" he exclaimed, his voice deeper, hardly even the voice Sanosuke remembered.

"Ha! Hey Yahiko, been a while," Sanosuke greeted, returning the embrace. They separated and took in each other's appearance, both of them grinning despite the troubling times. "You've grown up," Sanosuke commented.

"Yeah, you too," Yahiko replied with a smirk. "You still free loading?"

"Nah, gave that up," Sanosuke laughed.

"About time!" Yahiko teased. Kenji had, in the meanwhile, stepped closer to the pair, keeping behind Yahiko, clearly shy about the new comer. Yahiko glanced at the boy and smiled. "It's all right, Kenji, I know he looks like a brute, but Sano here is one of my best friends. He inspired the kanji on my collar you were asking about." At this Yahiko showed Sanosuke what he was referring to and Sanosuke saw the character Aku stitched into the cloth. He grinned. "I'm touched, Yahiko," he said, adopting a simpering tone.

Yahiko shoved at his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I bet," he snorted. "Sano, this is Kenji Himura, Kenji this is Sanosuke Sagara."

Sanosuke took in the Kenshin's son and smiled. "Hey, I'm a friend of your parents, it's nice to meet you runt," he said.

Kenji frowned. "I'm not a runt!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be a great swordsman! Both Yahiko and Master Hiko are teaching me so there!"

Sanosuke grinned. "And a fine swordsman you'll be," he said. "Believe me, I won't mess with you, it'd be pretty bad if I got my ass handed to me by a kid."

Kenji beamed, clearly proud of the statement and he puffed out his chest to appear broader than his thin frame actually was. They passed the next few minutes catching up. Yahiko wanted to hear all about Sanosuke's adventures abroad and for the sake of time, Sano gave him an abridged version. Yahiko then told Sanosuke what he had been up to. He had become a skilled swordsman in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and now Kenji would be learning both his mother and his father's style of combat. Mentioning Kenshin brought a more somber mood to the get together and Sanosuke decided now was as good a time as any to tell the two why he was really there.

"Listen, Yahiko, I won't pretend to know the reason why you and Kenji have decided to stay here in Kyoto…" he began and he noticed both of them tense. "But Kenshin is in pretty bad shape…Megumi said…" he trailed off, not really wanting to say this with Kenji standing right there. "Uh, well I think you both should come back to Tokyo with me in any case…just because…well…you know," he trailed off.

"No!"

This outburst came from Kenji and Sanosuke looked at the kid with surprise. Kenji was staring at him sternly, an intense glare for one so young. "I don't wanna leave! Why should I go back? Father never paid me any mind anyway, he was always off doing stuff for the government and mother…mother would always wait for him to come back. Yahiko was the only one who paid attention to me!"

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. "Oy, squirt, your dad is an important man, it's thanks to him that you can grow up in peace. Surely you know of what he's done over the years. I'm not asking much, you know, just come and see him."

"He wouldn't do the same for me," Kenji muttered.

"Your father is dying," Sanosuke said bluntly. Kenji's eyes widened and Yahiko looked like he wanted to chastise Sano for saying it, but in the end kept his mouth shut. "He doesn't have that much longer, do you really want him to pass without seeing him one last time? Even if you do go just to tell him what you really think of him, at least he'll have a better understanding than what he has now."

"But I…" Kenji trailed off.

Yahiko rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sanosuke is right," he said. Kenji looked at his friend with wide eyes. "And besides…I want to see your father too."

"Well…fine, but only because you want to go and I don't want to be stuck with Master Hiko alone," Kenji grunted, a pout forming on his features.

"Good," Sanosuke said. "Well come on, if we move now we can get to the Aoiya before night really settles over us." At Yahiko's quizzical look Sanosuke smiled. "Aoshi and Misao want to come back with us."

"Heh, who would have thought Aoshi would be persuaded to go?" Yahiko laughed.

"Actually, it was his idea," Sanosuke replied. "Now let's get a move on."

* * *

AN: Okay, so I know Misao probably wouldn't like the idea of Aoshi cutting Sanosuke's hair in the bath so that was a bit ooc on my part *sheepish grin* My apologies, but I wanted some humor to this chapter because the next chapter is…not going to be happy…like at all. I know I also mentioned that Saito's cruelty about the whole situation would be revealed in this chapter, but I just didn't get around to it *sweatdrops* I'm thinking I'll start the next chapter from his POV, give Sano a break for the first half. This story isn't going to be much longer, I never had any intentions of making it too long in the first place and originally this Kyoto chapter wasn't going to be included, just paraphrased really to get Yahiko, Aoshi and Misao into the story but eh, like I said, I wanted some humor and Misao is good for that.

Oh, I know it's also not too usual for Sanosuke to refer to anyone as "Mr." but in the manga, when Kenshin is fighting Aoshi, Sanosuke addresses him as Shinomori-san so I stuck to that.


	5. Buried Truths

**Chapter Five: Buried Truths**

The Wolf of Mibu did not like to be surprised, normally he controlled his web of information well enough that they were rare, especially since the near disaster when he almost missed Shishio's true intention of firing upon Tokyo from his ironclad and stirring panic throughout all of Japan. Therefore, when he had gone to the police station not long ago and saw the ahou sitting in the cell he did not like that feeling that stole over him when he took in that face, familiar and yet so very different than he recalled. Saito had been convinced the rooster would never return to the coup after his flight from Japan and yet, he supposed that an idiot such as the brawler couldn't stay away forever, he was too loyal to his friends and as such, Saito should have expected him sooner or later.

Their initial reunion had been…tense, but then again their interactions were never friendly. It was a wonder that Sagara showed such concern for him when all Saito ever did in return was get under his skin and keep him in a constant state of agitation. Not that the rooster did much else for the wolf either, he just knew how to hide it better. Yet Sagara had indeed changed in the time he'd been away, a change slighted in the face of Saito's cold indifference to Himura's condition. It had made Sagara revert back to the man…no, the boy that he'd known when he allied himself to his former enemy. It was not as though Saito held no regrets for the state of one of Japan's finest warriors. It did affect him, more so than he would ever let on, but he did hold the belief that all men met their deaths and Himura would accept his graciously and Saito had never been one to cry over a comrade, especially when the alliance had been so shortly lived. Himura was just one more relic of the old Japan that was at its end, paving the way for the modern era they now lived in.

He was home, the house empty except for him as Tokio had left this world over a year ago now. He'd been sad for that for she had been a woman of benevolence and she kept his head level and though he was not a man prone to laughter, she had always been able to get a smile out of him even on the most troubling of days. He would always love her for that, and perhaps she was the only person apart from his closest companions in the Shinsengumi that he would ever show that much care to. He lit a cigarette and rolled his eyes, he'd almost considered Sanosuke as part of that small number. Despite how the boy irritated him, he could not help but care for him. Himura knew, the man had always been perceptive and even though Saito never admitted it, his words during the battle he witnessed between Sagara and Anji had betrayed him. But Himura never told the rooster as far as Saito could tell and so the wolf kept the truth hidden away. Heartwarming moments were never really his thing anyway. And then Sanosuke had gone away, and Saito learned about the incident between him and the rotten politician Tani and even though he remained stone-faced in the tantrum the greasy man threw when explaining the situation, he could not help but smile to himself as he listened to the story, feeling a spark of pride towards the youth for knocking this man from his pedestal. Victory was achieved when Saito appealed Sanosuke's case, about how he had saved the country from the rule of a madman and due to Saito's involvement as well the charges had been dropped and Tani had slunk off back to where he came from. It didn't take long before he eventually resigned from his position as well.

Saito meant to gloat about what he did for Sanosuke, perhaps demanding some sort of favor in return, such as admitting he'd never defeat him anything to get the youth riled up, but instead Sanosuke had been distraught over Himura and Saito, in all his compassionate glory, made the rooster view him as some sort of heartless bastard. It was better that way, because he knew Sagara never intended to stay in Japan long and that he would more than likely leave as soon as Himura passed. He'd been tough on him because he had seen how strong he'd become, a man worth respecting and yet in the face of this natural event, he seemed to be falling in on himself, returning to the impudent teenager Saito had dealt with on far too many occasions. He wanted the ahou to realize that death was a part of life and there was no need to become self-destructive about it, such as drinking oneself into a stupor and assaulting a cop. And besides, if he showed that care he once held for him, then maybe Sanosuke would have seen the truth and Saito decided he did not want to deal with that. It was easier having the younger man believe him indifferent, to cut him out of his life entirely so that once he left again (and this time probably for good) Saito could go on living his life without the ahou barging in on it every other day.

"_Oy, oy, oy! Saitoooo. I'm bored!"_

The memory came like a sudden wave, of that time spent in the police station in Kyoto waiting for the Battosai to arrive. Somehow, he'd been stuck with the rooster, who figured it was a brilliant plan to get arrested so he could meet up with the wolf and therefore with Himura. Saito had to give him credit, he didn't think him capable of planning anything and would have assumed him more likely to wander about Kyoto shouting for his friend until he managed to run into him, or some of Shishio's assassins. The appreciation for him actually using his head had not lasted long however and now that enough time had passed, Saito's lips lifted into a soft smile as the memories played out in his head.

"_Ahou, I don't have time for this."_

_He was seated at his desk, reading reports coming in from the area, all of them focused on Shishio's Juppongatana. He refused to look up from the latest report despite Sanosuke's fidgeting in the chair in front of the desk. When he saw the brawler's hand sneaking towards one of the documents, Saito slapped it away and ignored the curse thrown his way. "I don't need you smudging the ink as you try to read, rooster," he continued nonchalantly. _

"_I'm not going to smudge the ink, cricket-man!" _

"_Don't make me lock you up again."_

"_Pfft, a lot of good that'll do you, you know I'll just break out again and then you'll be two cells short while the repairs are done," Sanosuke boasted, puffing up much like the rooster Saito referred to him as._

_Finally he lifted golden eyes from the report to take in the boy seated across from him. He had an easy grin on his face but there was a challenge in those brown eyes, one Saito chose to ignore for the time being. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Are you intending to distract me from my work all afternoon? In case you haven't noticed, we are pressed for time and if you continue to slow me down, you are giving Shishio the advantage."_

"_Bah, if there was anything in those reports that could help you catch him early you would have found it by now," Sanosuke pointed out. His eyes flashed. "C'mon, you have time for a quick round don't you?" he asked, cracking his knuckles._

"_Pleasurable as it is to wipe the smirk off your face, ahou, I simply don't have the mood right now. Why don't you make yourself useful and get lunch?"_

_A moment of silence and then Saito blinked as Sanosuke simply held his hand out, palm up, looking at Saito expectantly. "What?" the wolf asked._

"_Money," Sanosuke said simply. "I don't have any, but if you give me some I'll go get lunch and you'll be rid of me."_

_Saito narrowed his eyes. "You've no ambition nor honor do you? How old are you? Have you ever had an actual job?"_

"_I'm still young!" Sanosuke argued. "Now gimme some money and I'll leave."_

_Saito frowned before he pulled out some bills and handed them over. Sanosuke grinned and stood up. "Soba," Saito replied. Sanosuke lifted a brow. "Get me some soba, ahou, it's not a difficult request."_

"_What kind?"_

"_Plain."_

"_You're such a risk taker," Sanosuke replied sarcastically. "Talk about the food matching the personality." _

"_Then what does that say of your own disposition?" Saito asked calmly. Sanosuke opened his mouth to retort but Saito pointed to the door and the young man grumbled before he walked out of the office. _

_A few days had passed when he returned to the station late at night, a cold anger washed over him. One of Shishio's assassins had done away with a number of his men and he grew impatient with all of this. Let him find Shishio now and take his damn head off and end this pitiful game. There was no one in the station save for the guards watching over. They were about to greet him until they caught sight of his face and quickly averted their gaze. Saito opened the door leading to the second floor, where his temporary living quarters were located. He climbed the narrow stairs and entered the room, lighting a latern. The room was small and sparse. There was a single bookcase, empty of books, a small table by the window, a couch near the bookcase and a bed. There was someone in the bed and Saito's hand moved to the hilt of his sword as he moved closer until he saw the familiar mess of brown hair. Sanosuke slept here on rare occasions, only when he was sure the police officer would not be using the room and Saito didn't care either way on any given day, but at the moment he wanted the privacy and it is not as though Sanosuke ever had a stressful day, bumming about the station as if he owned the place so he felt no remorse when he reached out and shook the boy._

_Sanosuke jolted from sleep, turning to his back to see the intruder and Saito's expression must have matched his mood. Normally the first expression on the rooster's face when he saw him was rebellious contempt, right now Sanosuke took a long look at him and didn't say anything. He didn't look nervous or frightened, but he looked as if he knew better than to taunt him for once._

"_Out," Saito ordered._

"_Are you…all right?"_

_Saito didn't answer, just continued to gaze down at the boy. Sanosuke must have taken the hint for he sat up and got out of the bed. He grabbed the long jacket he normally wore and threw it over his shoulders. "Was there another attack?" he asked. When Saito didn't answer again, the boy must have decided he could take his chances because he sighed. "Dammit Saito, if I'm going to be stuck here you could at least share what's going on, I'm going to be helping in the fight after all, shouldn't I be informed or whatever?" he demanded._

_Saito lashed out before he even realized what his body was doing and his brain caught up only after he found he had the boy pressed against the nearest wall, one hand against his neck, the other holding the hilt of his sword in the threat of drawing it. Sanosuke was staring at him with wide eyes, shock…still no fear and if Saito hadn't been drowning in a cold rage he would have been impressed, or exasperated at the boy's stupidity. "Are you going to be helping?" he asked coldly. "I'll admit your new technique could be useful, if anyone else had learned it. You're a burden and no match for Shishio, you're not a match for his men, you should have done as I instructed and stayed behind in Tokyo."_

_Sanosuke looked hurt and Saito was surprised as the sudden twist of guilt in his stomach but he ignored it. The boy narrowed his eyes. "You said I was a fledging back then," he said quietly. "And maybe I still am, but if I back out of a problem because it's over my limit then I'm never going to surpass my limit." The hurt look was being covered by anger now. "I'm not one of your damn soldiers, Saito, you can't bark an order and expect me to jump up to follow it so just get over it, I'm here to stay and I'm fighting in this battle. Not for you, or Kenshin or Japan, but for me."_

"_Spoken like a child," Saito smirked, though the gesture held no warmth. He leaned in closer and didn't bother to take note of the flush that colored Sanosuke's cheeks when he did. "And what happens when you get into a fight you cannot win? Do you expect me or the Battosai to jump in and save you?"_

"_No," Sanosuke said simply. "I won't be needing any saving."_

"_Hn." Saito lowered his hand from the other and stepped back but Sanosuke was stepping forward and Saito couldn't help but wonder if this boy had a death wish after all. _

"_You can call me weak all you want," he was saying roughly. "It's not going to stop me and you're going to feel like an idiot when you realize how wrong you were."_

_They were standing close enough that if Saito just leaned down a little, he would have been giving the ahou a kiss. The thought was nearly enough to make him burst into mad laughter despite the fact the image had cemented his mind. How would the ahou react to that he wondered? His hand was on Sanosuke's chin, tilting his head up before he slid it to the boy's cheek. He could have sworn he saw desire spark in those brown eyes as he continued studying the face so close to his. "How did I get stuck with such a pest?" he asked, his voice soft, the anger replaced by the usual stoicism. _

_An inch closer and their lips were nearly brushing against each other. "You've all the sense of your namesake, ahou, and yet your 'code' keeps you from that ultimate defeat. You're quite the paradox."_

"_S-Saito," Sanosuke stuttered, the name coming out more as a moan than a statement._

_Saito blinked and patted his cheek none-too-gently before he moved away from him towards the bed. "Leave me, rooster, dawn will arrive soon and I'd hate for you to be late for your time to crow."_

He had known, even dissecting the memory now, Saito had known the reason Sanosuke stuck by him was more than a sense of comradeship. He was close to Kenshin, one of the Battosai's closest friends and Saito had no doubt that he would die for the man, but he had always noticed a difference between the loyalty Sanosuke showed Kenshin and the loyalty he showed to the wolf. What bothered him was the fact that he was annoyed he'd never acted on the matter. He'd been married to Tokio, that was one reason for he knew he could never betray her no matter what his curiosity might have been and he had told himself it was nothing, was convinced he could never show anything but tolerance towards a man like Sanosuke. It was another reason he had decided not to show compassion when Sanosuke needed it most. Because he'd rid himself of those thoughts the moment he heard Sanosuke was gone and he would not risk them resurfacing now. He was better off without Sanosuke Sagara in his life and the younger man was certainly better off without the Wolf of Mibu.

He was not sure how much time had passed since his encounter with Sanosuke in the station. Over two weeks to be sure and he hadn't been expecting to see him again, but he happened across the rooster during a late night patrol about the city. His hair had been cut, making it look as it had before he left Japan and the stubble was gone from his face. He appeared deep in thought but as they drew closer, his looked up sharply at the sound of Saito's footsteps and when he took in the cop his eyes narrowed and it was clear by the set line of his mouth that he intended to pass by the wolf without a word. But that wasn't what Saito intended and he was always sure to make any encounter begin and end his way.

"Not out drinking again are you?" he asked easily, stopping in Sanosuke's path.

"No," he replied simply.

"Hn, maybe you have grown up."

"Could you move? I'd rather not have to go through you."

"Or maybe not."

"Dammit Saito, I'm serious," Sanosuke growled.

"How's Himura?"

"As if you care," Sanosuke spat. A moment of silence then a sigh. "Not well. Megumi says about a week maybe two."

"Then why are you out here and not with him?" Saito asked, lighting a cigarette and keeping his voice neutral.

Sanosuke shrugged. "He's sleeping and it's crowded at the dojo. Aoshi, the weasel, Yahiko and Kenji are all over there."

Saito was quite shocked that Sanosuke was even bothering to talk to him at all after their last encounter, but the conversation lacked all of the intensity it used to hold. He could not hear the challenge that used to be ever-present in the rooster's voice, nor the happy note of greeting mixed with its usual exasperation. No, Sanosuke was speaking to him as if he were a mere acquaintance and the wolf decided he did not much like this new attitude. He saw the look on Sanosuke's face, so unlike the usual expression and remembered that night in Kyoto when he had lost those officers and Sanosuke's first concern was to see if he was all right.

"I see," was all he replied.

An awkward silence before Sanosuke shrugged. "Yeah well, I didn't realize I'd wandered this far out, I should probably start making my way back and you have your rounds to finish anyway…"

He started to turn. "Ahou."

He paused and looked back at him, raising a brow in question. "You are leaving Japan when it is over," it was stated more than asked.

"Yeah, probably for good this time around," Sanosuke replied. He furrowed his brow. "Why did you clear my charges?" he suddenly asked.

"Because of your service to the country, the battle with Shishio outweighed the incident in your father's village."

"Oh."

"Besides, I figured you would like to be able to come back without looking over your shoulder."

"Was it…a lot of trouble?"

"It was trouble enough," Saito replied, flicking the butt of the cigarette to the ground. "But you did help in your own special way." He smirked. "Managed to survive the whole battle and the ones that followed, perhaps you proved me wrong after all, ahou." He made to continue on his patrol, managing to get a few feet before he heard the rooster call his name. He did not stop until he felt a hand grabbing at his elbow. "What is it now? I was sure you'd want to be out of my company by now considering our last conversation."

"I haven't forgotten that," Sanosuke snapped. "There was just something I wanted to tell you before I left, something I regretted not saying before but I'm glad I had enough sense to keep my mouth shut now considering you have a wife you never told me about. Could have made things awkward and all…I just figured you ought to know why I was constantly chasing after you, it was more than just wanting to surpass you in battle it was…" he faltered, suddenly looking embarrassed, looking like the youth Saito remembered.

"Don't strain yourself, ahou, I know what you want to say," Saito replied, his voice almost gentle for once.

Sanosuke looked relieved he didn't have to actually voice it, but the relief turned to curiosity. "I don't feel the same way now," he began too quickly. "But I want to know, what would you have done if I had said something back then?"

"I would have smacked you upside the head and told you to focus on the matter at hand," Saito replied simply.

"Guess you didn't feel the same way then," Sanosuke said and though there was a touch of hurt to his voice, his smile didn't seem forced.

"On the contrary," Saito replied. "I just happened to be married at the time and dealing with one of the largest threats Japan ever faced."

"Wait so…What?"

Saito chuckled low in his throat. It was okay to tell him now, he decided, because the feelings had passed and neither were at risk for acting on them now and Sanosuke would be leaving within a month and they would never see each other again. Saito could afford to be more human than wolf on this night, and this night alone.

"Do you honestly think I would have put up with you otherwise?" he asked. "I didn't consider it at the time," he continued honestly. "I loved my wife, ahou, she was a kind woman but I did, regrettably, notice how I cared for a certain rooster-head more than I should have."

He could see that his words were having some effect on Sanosuke for he looked as if he were struggling to decide on whether he should speak or not. "Then why were you such a damn bastard the other day?" he finally blurted.

"Because I sensed the man you'd become since you were away. A man I could have respected, no more a fledging but a warrior in his own right, but I saw what something a simple as death was doing to you," he held up a hand as Sanosuke opened his mouth to retort. "Death is simple. It happens to us all. I was never friends with Himura, I will not mourn him as a person and that is not going to change no matter what insults you throw at me. I would mourn the loss of everything you have found if you collapsed after he is gone. Honor your friend, but let him go Sagara knowing he has been more fortunate than any other in his position. Honor him by not reverting into the simple brawler you were for that is what I saw the night you were dragged into the police station."

He was met by silence for a long time before Sanosuke began to laugh. Saito might have been insulted if he hadn't seen the tears slipping down Sanosuke's face. Finally the younger man composed him, wiping at his eyes. "Dammit, Saito," he muttered, the statement lacking all venom as he shook his head. "You've got the most fucked up way of encouraging people, you know that?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm still pissed at you."

"Not surprising."

"Thank you."

"Gratitude? You really have matured."

"Bastard."

"Though you've a ways to go it seems."

"I just wish I had a way of making it easy on everyone else," Sanosuke admitted, ignoring Saito's last insult. "I'm worried about the Missy especially."

"Hn."

"Oh I'm sorry, is this getting too emotional for you?" Sanosuke asked, exasperated. "Don't want to overload you or anything, ya cold bastard."

"Ahou, it's not your responsibility nor mine," Saito replied levelly.

"You're kindness is astonishing, really."

They were standing close again and the memory from earlier came to him again, where he'd been so close to just laying his lips against Sanosuke's. And like that night, his body was moving before his mind had a chance to make a decision. One hand was at the back of Sanosuke's head, pulling him in and their lips were crashing together. Sanosuke was too shocked to respond, Saito felt his body stiffen and he would not have been surprised (but probably disappointed) if the other pushed him away. He didn't and in moments he felt him return the kiss. Saito's fingers were buried in rich, brown hair, his other arm snaking around Sanosuke's waist and pulling him flush up against him. Sanosuke's arms wrapped about his neck as Saito walked them out of the public view of the street and towards the shadows cast by the houses. He kissed Sano deeply until the other was backed into a wall when he finally broke free, his arm still around Sanosuke.

"Damn you," he was panting and Saito raised a brow, amused. "Damn you," the rooster repeated.

"For what?" Saito whispered, pushing his hips playfully against Sanosuke's and earning himself a soft moan in reply.

"I was over you," Sanosuke groaned, breath hitching as Saito rolled his hips into his own again and began to nip at his neck. Saito decided the younger man turning his head to expose more of his skin was a sign that he could continue at least. "I was ready…nnnhh…to move on," he panted. "Because I thought….I thought you didn't…ahhh dammit…didn't feel this way towards me."

"It should not be such a shock that you were wrong, ahou, you are wrong on a constant basis, no amount of traveling will change that," Saito snickered, his teeth closing about the lobe of Sanosuke's ear. He shifted, kissing the younger man deeply again, and Sanosuke resisted, probably for the latest attack against his ego, but he was submitting before long, his hands clutching the collar of his neatly pressed uniform tightly as Saito palmed at his groin almost lazily and making the young man moan deliciously into the kiss. He broke from the kiss. "Are you expected back to the dojo tonight?"

"Not likely," Sanosuke whispered.

"Then come with me," Saito ordered. "And I will show you how wrong you were," he added, eyes nearly glowing in the darkness of night.

* * *

AN: Wooooow it's been FOREVER since I updated. For any who still follow this uhh….here you go? _ Next chapter is going to just be smut, pure smut between Saito and Sano. Sorry, a yaoi story of mine without a least one chapter of PWP just isn't a yaoi story.


	6. Beside You In Time

Thank you all for the reviews, I am so happy to see more Rurouni Kenshin fans and more SaitoxSano lovers out there. So then, without further ado I present to you….smut. Woot.

* * *

Sanosuke should have expected that they would not immediately go to Saito's house. After all, the officer had to finish his rounds and then return to the police station, where Sano waited impatiently in the dark of the night as Saito turned over the guard and left authority to another while he retired for the night. Finally, just as Sanosuke was thinking of taking off to spite the older man, he appeared from the door. He took one look at Sanosuke's face before he smirked and beckoned him to follow. They did not speak as they walked, for the former brawler felt as if to speak now might ruin the mood. What mood? He could not say for sure, half of him was still holding to the belief that he was dreaming because this certainly couldn't actually be happening. Saito returned his feelings? No, most definitely not, the man was incapable of romance and as Sano thought about it, he couldn't exactly call Saito's confession emotional in any way, it was delivered in the same manner Saito always used and yet so entirely different that Sanosuke wasn't sure if the police officer was simply messing with him. If that were the case, it was an elaborate trick as he turned up a narrow street and led the way to a nice house. It was nothing grand and this didn't surprise Sanosuke. Saito had never seemed the type to need luxury.

When they entered, Sanosuke got his first look at the wolf's lair. It was clean, almost sterile, as if no one actually lived here. There were only a few pieces of furniture and nothing on the walls except one portrait of a pretty woman. Sanosuke assumed that this was the wife that had passed for there was a candle below the picture that had been lit more than once in respect he was sure. He realized Saito was staring at him and he couldn't discern what the expression on his face meant. Sanosuke offered a nervous smile, for he was nervous now. "Nice place," he said lamely.

Saito chuckled. "I didn't bring you here in order to listen to your architectural opinion, ahou," he replied, amused.

"Well _excuse_ me," Sano grumbled.

Saito was walking away from him, disappearing down a hall. Sanosuke heard a door slide open, a moment of silence and then Saito's voice, impatient now. "Are you coming or not?"

Sanosuke frowned and walked down the hall, turning into the room Saito had gone into. It was his bedroom, unadorned like the rest of his place. There was a dresser, a closet and a bed, one of the western beds that had been filling up Japan over the past couple of years. Saito was standing at the foot of the bed and he lifted a hand, crooking his finger in a silent demand and damn but it reignited Sanosuke's desire. He headed towards the man until he was standing right in front of him. Saito smirked again, all confidence of course, and pushed Sano onto the bed. Sanosuke opened his mouth to snap at him, but the wolf was suddenly looming over him and he forgot how to complain as those lips met his again. He tasted of nicotine and coffee, and something distinctly Saito and Sanosuke moaned into the kiss, his hands going to Saito's chest, fingers fumbling at the buttons on his uniform. He managed to get the shirt undone and Saito broke away from him for a moment to pull the shirt from his torso. Sanosuke half expected him to get up and hang it neatly but instead the wolf simply threw it aside where it landed with a dull thud on the floor. His hand closed around the front of Sano's shirt and he yanked, jerking the younger man into a sitting position and pulling the material from his body.

Sanosuke was ready to point out that if he were bare chested it was only fair Saito remove the inner shirt he wore but Saito once again made him forget to complain as he all but manhandled him further onto the bed. His actions were short and effective, one knee shifting between Sano's legs, coaxing them apart enough so he could rest between them; their hips flush up against each other. His hands found Sano's, fingers lacing together before he pressed Sano's hands to the mattress, trapping him completely where he lay before his lips found Sanosuke's neck. He ghosted swift, light kisses to the skin until Sanosuke was writhing under him, lifting his hips into Saito's in a silent plea for more. Saito complied, his teeth closing down on his neck harshly and making Sano hiss in excitement.

When Saito released Sano's hands, they were upon that lean torso in a second, slipping under the black undershirt and lifting it over Saito's head so his fingers could trail over bare flesh. Saito released a pleasurable hum and Sanosuke was quite sure that sounds like that alone would push him over the edge. Saito was pulling away, fingers catching at the hem of Sanosuke's pants, loosening them before he pulled them from the man's waist. A shift of limbs and Saito had them removed entirely. His hands drifted to his belt, but Sanosuke smacked them away, wanting to do the honors himself. Saito looked bemused at the action but conceded and Sanosuke slowly undid the belt before his fingers worked on his pants. He let his hand glide over the cop's groin and those golden eyes flashed. In a matter of moments, their clothing lay scattered about the floor around the bed, leaving flesh to rest against flesh and Sanosuke felt as if a fire had ignited in his body.

He moaned in wanton lust as Saito's hand drifted almost lazily to his groin, calloused fingers curling around his arousal before he began to stroke. Sano grimaced until Saito reached the head, letting precum slick his hand before setting a quicker pace. The grimace faded instantly and Sanosuke rested his head back, eyes closed as he moaned low in his throat. He could feel Saito's eyes boring into him and it only excited him further. He opened his, to meet that golden gaze and his lips curled into a playful smile. His hands were exploring all of the former captain's body, fingers running over aged scars and tight muscles before he leaned up towards Saito's chest, his mouth hovering over a nipple before he let his teeth close around it. Saito moaned, his grip on Sanosuke's arousal tightening ever-so-slightly. His other hand was navigating lower, until his finger stroked at Sanosuke's entrance, causing a deep flush to cover the younger man's face.

That hand continued to tease as Saito released him, bringing his slick hand to Sano's face. His fingers pressed against his lips and he lofted a thin brow. "Suck," he ordered. Sanosuke was too lost in pleasure to feel rebellious now so he opened his mouth, tasting the salt of Saito's skin and tasting himself too. He let his tongue rove all over the digits, slipping between them, around them, diligently wetting them and when he heard Saito's aroused chuckle he looked up into the wolf's face. "The way you work your tongue…it's giving me the most delectable ideas."

Sanosuke pulled away and smirked. "Pervert," he teased.

"As if you'd complain," Saito countered. He brought his fingers down to his entrance and carefully pushed one inside. Sanosuke hissed, the burn was instant and the feeling uncomfortable. In the back of his mind, he was surprised at the gentleness in which Saito carried out his task. He waited until Sanosuke's racing breaths returned to normal before he pushed his finger in deeper. Sanosuke grit his teeth together and at the look on Saito's face he shook his head. "Don't you stop," he growled. Saito grinned and leaned in, kissing him deeply. The kiss was full of passion, desire…Sanosuke had never had someone bestow this sort of attention on him before, not like this, and it left him nearly dizzy as he kissed Saito back fiercely. As Saito's tongue explored every recess of his mouth, learning every detail, his finger stroked a spot that had Sanosuke bucking his hips up suddenly and moaning loudly into the kiss, his fingers digging into Saito's back hard enough to bruise.

Saito hummed again, the vibrations traveling down Sanosuke's throat as he continued to stroke his prostrate in a steady rhythm, leaving his younger lover to squirm and moan, his chest heaving and body flushed from pleasure. He was slipping in another finger now and though it still burned, Sanosuke was caught in the euphoria of passion and ignored the pain as Saito began to scissor his fingers, coaxing the tight ring of muscle to relax. Sanosuke felt like he might explode from this alone and perhaps the wolf sensed this as well for he slowed his actions, bringing his mouth to Sanosuke's ear. "You best persevere, Sanosuke, I want you to come from my cock and that alone," he whispered, nipping at his earlobe. Sanosuke's flushed again, having not been expecting that sort of talk from a man such as Saito but damn he could get used to it quickly enough. He nodded, unable to even speak as Saito spat in his hand and used his saliva to coat his arousal. It was crude, animalistic almost and Sanosuke loved it. The older man lined himself up and looked down at Sano. His expression as a paradox, on the one hand he seemed as lost in desire as Sanosuke felt, on the other those eyes were observing Sano's face carefully as he pushed in and he knew that the wolf was looking for signs of pain. Even in this, the Wolf of Mibu was ever in control.

It did hurt and Sanosuke could not stifle the shout though he was loathed to hear it, worried that Saito might stop. He did, but his hand returned to Sanosuke's arousal, stroking him slowly, distracting him as Sano's body grew accustomed to Saito. Only when his body relaxed, nearly melting once more into the mattress below him, did Saito continue to thrust in. Sanosuke gasped as Saito filled him completely, his legs wrapping about Saito's waist. "M-move, dammit, I don't care if it hurts I…nhhh…need this," Sanosuke stammered.

Saito complied wordlessly. He pulled away before thrusting again, slowly at first and then faster and faster. The room was filled with the noise of skin hitting skin, drowned out by Sanosuke's loud, pleasured cries and Saito's softer moans of ecstasy. The older man angled his hips and the next time he thrust, he was hitting Sanosuke's prostrate again, earning a loud moan from the younger man. It was fast, it was dirty and Sanosuke could only wish it would last forever. He'd never felt anything this good and his mind was filled with one thing; Saito. Only Saito. And it should have been wrong, and he should feel some regret even as it was happening, but he couldn't. He told himself he was over the man, he'd been lying. Ever since he'd met him he'd wanted this and as Saito caught his lips in another brutal kiss, he knew that he'd been feeling the same thing.

In his passion, Sanosuke's hand traveled towards his arousal but Saito caught his wrists, pinning them to the bed as he broke from the kiss. "Only from me," he growled, almost in warning and Sanosuke responded with a moan, nodding. He thrust harder and harder, Sanosuke bucking his hips in time, letting Saito in deeper and deeper until he was sure he was going to die from this. He could feel his muscles tensing, he was so close and finally his orgasm hit and he was shouting out Saito's name. He heard his own name called out, felt Saito spilling into him as his thrusts slowed and eventually stopped. They remained that way for a while, Saito hovering over him, their breaths harsh and heavy. He pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Sanosuke. The silence that followed was amiable for a time, but when it continued, Sanosuke started to feel awkward. Now that the wolf's appetite had been sated what would come next?

"Don't be so tense, ahou," Saito's voice was low but held a warmth to it that Sanosuke wasn't used to.

He forced himself to relax and look over at the wolf. He was shifting, sitting up and reached for the pack of cigarettes on the small table beside the bed. He lit one up, exhaling the smoke slowly before he glanced down at Sanosuke. Not sure how his actions would be received, Sanosuke tentatively draped an arm over Saito's stomach, resting his head against his chest. He was expecting him to shove him away and deny any sort of affection, but instead he curled his arm around Sanosuke and pulled him closer.

"So…uh…"

"Yes?"

"What does this mean exactly?" he asked, hating himself for sounding nervous.

Saito chuckled. "What do you think it means? I'll attempt a guess. You believe now that we've done this my affections are gone and I'll dismiss you entirely?"

"Wouldn't really put it past you," Sanosuke replied with a smirk.

"Hn, nor would I." He dashed out the cigarette. "I will never stop being a bastard."

"And I won't stop heckling you."

"I'm not one for romantic gestures."

"I'm not looking for flowers and sweets."

"I guard what is mine."

"Imagining you being possessive is only going to make me want to go another round."

Saito couldn't keep the smirk from his face at the comment. "Then I imagine there should not be a problem."


End file.
